A Second Sage
by NarHina
Summary: It was a time before the founding of the hidden villages or even before the warring states era. The descendants of the Otsutsuki clan strayed further and further away from the way of Ninshu, it couldn't go on like that they needed A Second Sage to put it back on the right path.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto if I did there would be much more drama and Hinata would have got more romantic moments with Naruto to show him developing feelings for her.**

 **A Second Sage**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This story was requested by **"silvioxp1300"** who asked me to take writing it out. The first few chapter may be slow since its back ground building.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **It was a time before the founding of the hidden villages or even before the warring states era. The descendants of the Otsutsuki clan strayed further and further away from the way of Ninshu, it couldn't go on like that they needed A Second Sage to put it back on the right path.**

* * *

 **Character list**

 **Vajra Otsutsuki Clan head of Asura side of the family and Naruto's uncle.**

Vajra is a weapon won in battle which is used as a ritual object to symbolize both the properties of a diamond (indestructibility) and a thunderbolt (irresistible force).it is a type of club with a ribbed spherical head. The ribs may meet in a ball-shaped top, or they may be separate and end in sharp points with which to stab. It is also the name of a king in an Indian poem.

 **Tsuri(Tree) Otsutsuki Naruto's dad.**

 **Akane (deep red, dye from the rubia plant) Otsutsuki birth name Akane Eihei (Sentry or guard) Naruto's mother.**

 **Akado (Aka Red) (Do was a random kanji from guard and has no other meaning as far as I'm aware) Eihei Naruto's grandfather on his mother's side.**

 **Heiwa (Peace/Harmony) Naruto's birth name.**

* * *

It's been years since the Sage of Six Paths and his brother brought peace to the world, he taught the people how to use chakra in the form of the way of Ninshu. It was meant to be used as a way to connect people, to bring mutual understanding of each other's love and hatred. To allow them to overcome their feelings of resentment and find true peace with each other.

For a time Ninshu was just that, but when the mighty sage was on his death bed, he was forced to choose between his two sons on who will succeed him as the leader of the Way of Ninshu.

The older brother who believed power was necessary to bring peace.

Or the younger brother who believed true peace can only be obtained with love.

The two were once the best of brothers, but the title of successor of Ninshu pushed them apart and turned their love into hate.

The older brother Indra who was born with the sage's spiritual chakra, possessed eyes of blood red. He was a genius who reinvented Ninshu. His talent and abilities made many believed he would bring a new golden age.

But as he grew older and more powerful he was singled out from the others, his eyes showing him the darker nature of humans. Believing that he could see all of human nature, he distanced himself from the others and relied only on his own power, never opening his eyes or his heart to the lighter nature of humans.

The younger brother Asura, born with no talent to speak of, was trapped in his brother's shadow. In forming bonds with those around him, he grew more powerful and through the hard work and the help of all those around him, he unlocked the bodily chakra of the sage.

As he grew older, he formed more bonds with the people around him, growing stronger together with them. They helped each other out hand in hand, sharing their strength. Where Asura failed alone, he succeeded with the help of others. And through their joint efforts Asura was able to see the best in people and believed that as long they worked together anything was possible.

Asura had no desire to become the Ninshu successor and wanted his older brother to take the title. But the sage saw the same darkness in his son as that of his mother Kaguya. Indra grew darker and darker as he distanced himself and only used Ninshu for its power, not for its teachings.

Asura however, grew lighter and lighter understanding the people next to him and much like the sage himself, used Ninshu to formed bonds and connect people together.

The Sage could not let either succeeded him, both needing to mature. Indra had the power a leader of Ninshu needed, but not the heart. As where Asura lacked the power, but had the heart to lead the way by walking side by side with the people.

The sage gave both boys the same test, hoping that both his sons will mature. He ordered them both to go and destroy the left over remains of the divine tree that were poising the land. At each site of the divine tree was a village that was surrounded by a barren wasteland. The village itself prospered because the tree drained the life of all living things around it. But with the gift of life the tree gave so did a curse, the villagers died one by one, poisoned by the very tree that allowed them to live.

The two brothers left, but as where Indra left alone, Asura left with a friend that he helped once from his older brother's wrath. Indra was the first to complete the test, but Asura didn't come back until months later, hoping that his older brother will be named successor, in his absence.

But when Asura returned, he came back with a party of friends he made and taught Ninshu, just like his father did when he returned after his own travels.

Asura told them, that he spent months working with the people of the village to build a well to replace the divine tree as the villager's source of water, and the people he brought back were some of the people who helped and wished to follow him.

When Indra was asked what happened on his own journey he responded the same tale, except with one difference, he dug the wall on his own.

The sage then picked Asura as his successor much to everyone's surprise. When Indra questioned why, his father told him that the village he went to was destroyed within a year after he left. They fought over the well, not appreciating it because they didn't work for it.

As with the other village which Asura went to prospered since the people worked together and achieved the task through their efforts.

Indra couldn't accept this and fall deeper into darkness, he tried to forcefully take over Ninshu, but was stopped by the combined efforts of everyone.

The sage hoped that Indra would support his brother, but it never happened and he died with the regret that his sons were left fighting each other.

Before he died though, he left behind his power in two forms, the first was separating the Tailed Beast he held into Nine forms hoping they would emulate his younger son and work together. The second was leaving behind the second source of his power in case there ever came a time when it was needed again.

It has been over three generations since then and the brothers war still rages on through their decedents.

* * *

A young man with brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes, was sitting terrified by what was happening. This man was Tsuri Otsutsuki, younger brother of the current head of the Otsutsuki branch that we're descended from Asura. Can honestly say he was never more scared then he was now.

He's been through the halls of the battlefield more times than most, he's faced the jaws of death more times than he could count. And all that paled in comparison to his wife giving birth to their first child.

"Tsuri I am going to fucking kill you for doing this to me!" She screeched breaking his already broken hand more. The young man shivered and now he could understand why all the other husbands gave him that look of pity.

Unfortunately, they were lucky. Their wives were all normal people, his was a ninja. With her chakra enchanted strength, she completely butchered his arm and threw him through the wall in her throes of pain.

Tsuri after pulling what was left of his broken body made his way back to his loving wife, but let's not forget scary, wife.

Walking into the room, he was greeted to the beautiful sight of his wife, giving the smile he fell in love with. Her lushes red hair was scatted about wildly from giving birth, beads of sweat made their way down her brow. And her dark violet eyes stared lovingly at a small bundle in his arms.

Approaching his wife, he looks down at the bundle tucked into her arms. Seeing his child for the first time, he had spiked hair like his father, but it was the same dawn red as his mother. He also had the face of his mother. The same violet eyes of his mother looked back into his father's eyes.

"What's his name." Tsuri asked his wife and she just smiled as she told her husband the name of their child.

"Naruto Otsutsuki" Akane told him, here hands stroking her son's hair.

Tsuri just looked at his wife, for one second, then two and on the third. **"You did what!"** He shouted his eyes growing wide, but the wife and baby were unaffected. "How could you name him after a Ramen toping." He told her in disbelieve.

"Because it's suits him, isn't that right Naru-Chan." She cooed.

"No, we are not naming him…" Her husband tried to argue.

"I've already signed the papers to make it official." She cut off and her husband dropped in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm naming our next child." Her Husband stated earning a reaction from her.

"Why!" She whined and her husband just looked at her.

"Because knowing you, you would probably name all our children after Ramen." He glared at his wife, causing said woman to whistle innocently, causing him to look at her with suspicion.

"You were planning to name any kids we have after Ramen weren't you!" He accused causing his wife to deny the accusation.

"No,no,no…I assure you I wasn't thinking of naming our kids, Miso or Menma." She waved her hands in the air in denial.

"You've already picked out names for them!" He shouted. "This is what I get for marrying a Ramen addict."

Both husband and wife glared at each other-

"Hahahahaha." They both broke down in laughter, Tsuri lowered his head and gave his wife a kiss. "We cannot name our kids after Ramen." He whispered into her ear.

"But they sound so good and delicious." She pouted.

"True, but we don't want you eating them do we." His wife seemed to think this over for a moment.

"I guess not." She finally caved. "But he does look good enough to eat." She said kissing her child on the forehead on the forehead.

"Tsuri-Sama, Vajra-Sama request your presence." Came from one of the servants and Tsuri replied.

"I'll be right there." He answered, kissing his wife one last time before he left. 'I wonder what Onii-sama wants now.' He asked himself as he made his way to the clan head chambers.

"Oh before you go his real name is Heiwa." His wife laughed as the man looked at her in shook.

"B-but….you said." He stuttered out.

"I lied! I knew you would have wanted him to have a more…" She rolled her eyes before she sighed. "Normal name so I gave him Heiwa, but I'm sure we can change it, after all I think Naruto-Chan would suit him better." She teased, causing her husband to shout.

"NOOO!" Akane laughed at her husband reaction, oh how she loved teasing him.

'But Naru-Chan does suit him better then Hei-Chan.' Was her last thought as her husband left to see his brother.

* * *

Tsuri was walking through the Otsutsuki compound as he went to his brother's office, he saw men being brought in on stretchers. _'More injured, when will this damn fighting stop, Ninshu wasn't supposed to be used for this. We're not even really fighting over anything anymore besides to kill each other.'_

With a scowl Tsuri went into his big brother's office. "Onii-sama, I have come as requested." He bowed his brother Vajra looked at him careful his own brown eyes bore into his brothers, he had long spiky hair that reached half way down his back.

The room was silent until the man broke out into a smile. "Tsuri-Otouto, I heard you're a Otou-san now." The elder brother laughed.

Tsuri smiled himself and looked up. "Yes Onii-sama, my wife just had a wonderful baby boy." He told him and he seemed to get even more happier if it was possible.

"I'll have to visit my new nephew, I'm sure he'll become a fine young man and Ninja of the Otsutsuki clan just like his Otou-san." He praised.

The new father didn't seem as excited about that. "Actually Onii-sama I am hoping my son won't have to fight when he grows up." He said hesitantly, afraid of what his elder brother will think of his suggestion.

His brother just laughed. "Hahaha then we better hurry up and take out all of Indra's spawn then before he grows up."

His little brother gulped as he told his brother of another way. "Actually Onii-sama don't you think it's time we make peace with Indra's decedents? I mean we're all family…" He was cut off as his brother roared.

 **"Don't you dare call those monsters family! They started this war because they wanted more power and to enslave us and we will finish it, we lost too many lives already to those power hungry monsters!"** The roar echoed through the room and the man standing in it.

"But neither side really cares about who's leading the way of Ninshu anymore and just fighting for revenge! We all forgot what it was meant to be, the conflict between Asura and Indra is no longer the reason we fight, but our own hatred. If we don't stop only more lives would be lost for nothing." His younger brother tried to plead.

 **"Enough! The fighting will stop when every last one Indra's spawn are dead, we lost too much already, if we don't finish it, they will just betray us again! Now leave. I will let it slide this time, but don't ever bring such ridiculous ideas to me again!"** He ordered, not tolerating his little brother's naive way of thinking.

Tsuri reluctantly kept his mouth such and left.

* * *

Tsuri walked back into the room his wife and newborn child was in and slammed the wall cracking under his anger causing Naruto to cry. "Tsuri-Kun! Why did you do that?" His wife asked in concern and anger.

"Because Onii-sama won't stop this pointless fighting and will get us killed, he's already expecting Heiwa to fight in their war of revenge." He shouted slamming.

His wife understood. She, along with most of her clan, grew tired of the endless war they were born into. "If only we had another sage, someone who could put Ninshu on the right path and correct both of the mistakes his decedents have made." She heard her husband say and she looked at the innocent life in her arms who was crying.

 _'He's right, we do need another sage. Hei-Chan I'm sorry for the burden you're going to have to carry for our mistakes and weakness.'_ She looked at her crying son calming down. She knew of only one way to change the state the Otsutsuki clan was in, but she will need to sacrifice her son to do it.

* * *

A little later Akane was meeting with her father. "Akane, are you sure of this? If we do this, we could be killed and your son will not be able to live the life you want him to." Her father asked concern for both his daughter and grandson.

"Yes, I don't want to, but Tsuri is right, we need another sage and it has to be someone who hasn't been corrupted by the clan's will for vengeance." She told her father in tears as she thought about the sort of life she was condemning her son.

"Very well." Her father stated as he channelled chakra in the wall and a secret compartment opened up in side it was a single purple jar.

"I hope this works. If not, the sage's decedents will most likely lead the world to ruin." Was her father's last words as his daughter took the container.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Tsuri was awakened from his sleep. "Tsuri-Kun… Tsuri-Kun." His wife whispered, but he didn't wake up, she took a deep breath. **"TSURI-KUN!"** She shouted and her husband jumped out of bed surprised, landing head first on the floor.

"Akane-Chan why you do that?" He questioned, only to see his usually aloof wife looking serious for a change.

"Get dressed and then come down, we need to speak with you." She told him seriously before she left.

 _'I'd rather undress you'_ He thought as he looked at his wife leave, but she gave him a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

As his wife left the room he scrambled to retrieve whatever clothes he could find.

Walking down the stairs, he saw his father in law Akado. He bowed to the man and greeted him. "Otou-sama what do I owe the pleasure for this late night visit."

"First Tsuri, what do you think of the current state of things between the Otsutsuki?" Akado questioned cryptal.

He looked taken back, but answered his esteemed father in law. "I believe that as things are now, Ninshu will only bring destruction and we need someone to set it back on the right path."

His father in law's violet eyes looked at him in scrutiny before he smiled. "I believe the same thing, and I think your son is just the person to do it." He stated bringing out a scroll and a poof of smoke appeared.

Tsuri covered his eyes as the smoke scattered and what he saw shocked him. "B-but those…are"

He started in astonishment, looking at the contents inside a purple jar in front of him.

"Yes they are the Rinnegan." Akado told his son in law, his daughter next to him holding her Hei-Chan.

"But how?" Tsuri questioned, his eyes not leaving the legendary eyes of the sage. His wife was the one who answered him.

"We of the Eihei clan were entrusted with them by the sage before his death. He predicted that they may be needed someday in the future." Akane told him as she held her sleeping newborn child to her chest.

"But why tell me now?" He asked, slightly hurt the women he trusted and loved for years kept something so important from him for so long.

His father in law was the one to answer. "Because we feel that Heiwa-Kun will be the one to set Ninshu on the right path."

Tsuri looked at the eyes again and then to his son. "What? No! We can't leave him to clean up our messes. I'll do it." He shouted, but Akado raised a hand.

"That won't work I'm afraid. We don't know if the eyes would accept you and the backlash of trying could kill you. It needs to be someone young who's body can adapt to the Rinnegan as they grow, but also you have already experienced the war of our clan. If you take the eyes you could end up falling prey to the same curse of hatred as everyone else and use the eyes for revenge. It needs to be someone who has not yet been tainted by the fires of war and won't be consumed by hatred or let their emotions get in the way." His father in law told him wisely, he knew that even with good intentions, Tsuri has experienced hate towered the enemies he has had to fight against all his life.

Tsuri could only look away, he knew deep down, he hated the clan that just couldn't stop fighting and killing each other, but he couldn't let his own son carry the burden of fixing their mistakes. **"But still why Heiwa? He's only just been born!"**

 **"That is exactly why!"** The answer came to his wife who was crying as she held their son. **"Hei-Chan hasn't been tainted by war or anyone's hatred yet. He will be able see past everyone else's hate and guide Ninshu on the right path again!"** Akane was crying now her tears falling on the sleeping baby in her arms waking him up.

"My daughter is right, I'm afraid Heiwa is unaffected by the clan's hatred and need for revenge and will remain that way. We will take him far away from the Otsutsuki clan and their war so he can be raised away from all the darkness that has enveloped the clan. We shall train him to carry out his duty and then when we think he is ready; we shall bestow upon him the Rinnegan." Her father told them reluctantly, looking at his grandson before he finished.

"I'm sorry, I don't want my grandson to carry our burdening's either, but he is the only descendant of the sage that hasn't been affected by the curse known as hatred. If it's any consolation, he will grow up away from the war that currently plagues us and live a peaceful life until the time is right for him to return." Tsuri looked down sadly as he hugged his crying wife and their child as Akado's words rang through his head.

"Alright." He whispered, crying into his wife's hair. He was condemning their child to fix all the mistakes made by sage's descendants. To break the endless cycle of blood and death and bring peace.

Akado looked at his daughter crying in the arms of the man she loves, before he resealed the scroll. "Very well, we leave tonight for the mountains in the east. Don't worry, I'm sure your child will live up to his namesake." Was the final words they told before they left their former home behind.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go that was just the prologue, the next chapter will be a time skip of when Naruto is three years old.

As for the part where Naruto's mother joked about him being named Naruto it was because the one who asked me to write this didn't mention he wanted Naruto to be named something else relating to peace before it was already put down so I had to go back and change it, but couldn't bring myself to get rid of the dialogue since I liked it.

Don't expect updates quickly and I am keeping the chapter short about this in length, it took me a whole month to just get this out with all my other stories and I go back to Uni soon.

This is different from my other stories, but I think it will be good.

 **Please Review;)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
